


Unsteady Ground

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Characters to be added, Complicated Relationships, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Guilt, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Hayama Akira/Yukihira Souma, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, school transfers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Though he failed with Hayama by threatening Jun, Azami hasn't given up on some of his methods. He's rich and powerful and after some hard work has come across his secret weapon. Souma's mother. Not only is she still alive, that very news would tear Souma away from Saiba and the rest of Tōtsuki Academy. He just needed to get rid of Souma...luckily he knows his mother. Until then he thought she was another elite person to know. But she's become a powerful ally in getting his vision on track.Souma is shell-shocked by a lot of new information, unsure how to feel about his father or if he can trust the man, all while transferring schools. He's now attending Ouran Academy and it's trippy enough...then he befriends Haruhi and gets involved in the Host Club!





	Unsteady Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I like to cook but I am not to the level of those at Tootsuki Academy nor do I pretend to be. 
> 
> I don't know anything about Souma's mom so this is all made up in regards to her.

"Azami...well, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?" 

"Your son has become quite the thorn at my side." Azami coolly stated. He was seated in his suite in the middle of the sofa, legs crossed, leaned back, phone in one hand and wine glass in the other. While he waited for the shocked silence to end, he took his time to smell the fragrance of the wine to determine its high-end value. 

"I...how do you know I have a son?"

"After I learned that Saiba had sired a child, I had him investigated. He's done well to cover his tracks, but there's nothing that can remain hidden from me forever." Azami replied. 

The woman on the other end scoffed. "And how long have you been sitting on this information?"

"Long enough. You do want him, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But Jōichirō would never allow me near him! Not after the split. I've done everything to get my son back but between him and my parents..."

"One's children should be with those that have their best interest at heart. I fear Saiba-sempai has failed young Souma in many respects. It is time for you to take charge should he stand any chance in the future."

"So you'll help me get my boy back?" 

"Of course. You need only take him away from here and _keep_ him away from Tōtsuki."

"Jōichirō is an influential man. Where can I put Souma where he will be happy and out of Jōichirō's grasp?"

"I've already made some calls. He'll be transferred to Ouran Academy. Tuition fully paid." Azami reassured.

"And Souma? How...I...he's not seen me in so long. He thinks me dead, most likely! What do I say to him?"

"The truth. Your truth. Saiba-sempai took him from you. Lied about what happened to you, for his sake and pride. A shock this big will make him question everything. He won't have the willpower or desire to continue to rebel as he has...you can't replace a mother's love. He'll go to you. Just place your part."

* * *

 

 

"You know, it doesn't matter what sort of obstacles you put in front of us. We're not going down without a fight." Souma said in greeting as he saw Azami. 

"I've gathered that. Though I nearly succeeded with Hayama." Azami stated. 

Souma smirked a little. "You messed with his focus but he's recentered. He knows what he's fighting for and he's remembered why he loves to cook."

Azami smirked right back, but his was far more sinister. "Ah yes...love. Tell me Yukihira...what does love mean to you?"

"What?" Souma raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

Azami chuckled, "You seemed happy in your school photos as a child. Even though your mother wasn't allowed in your life."

"What are you talking about? My mother-"

"Is alive." Azami interrupted. 

"What? No! My dad-"

"Lied to you. And no, you don't have any grounds to believe me I know..." Azami began as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialed a number before handing it to Souma. "But maybe you'll believe _her_." 

_"Hello? Azami?... **Souma**?"_

* * *

 

 

"I've been foolish. I'm sorry Jun..."

"I've already forgiven you. But I think you need to thank Souma again for reminding you of your amazing talents!" 

"I never forgot my talents."

"True. You forgot that cooking is a passion and should always be fun! Souma's going to need as much help as he can get if he's going to defeat Central. You can help him from here on out!"

Hayama smiled lightly at her and nodded. "You're right. I- Hey, isn't that Souma right there?" 

Jun looked to where Hayama pointed and indeed Souma. He looked distracted and sad. He was also headed towards a limo followed by...Azami! Jun gasped in shock and grabbed on to Hayama and pointed helplessly. 

Hayama was frozen in place for a moment before he sprang to action and ran towards the limo. Before he could reach Souma though, he was held back by Azami's bodyguards. 

"Yukihira! _Souma_! What are you doing? Where are you going? Your test-"

 "That's enough Hayama. He'll be late for his flight." Azami said coldly. 

Jun ran up to Hayama and both were kept from taking a step closer to the limo by the bodyguards. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayama demanded. 

"Yeah! Souma has exams to complete! He hasn't been expelled yet!" Jun exclaimed. 

"Heh." Azami scoffed. He steadied a cold glare at Hayama. "You might have been... _saved_ , by Yukihira, but my tactics _do_ work. My plans come to fruition. Yukihira's time here has ended."

There was a slam of the limo's door before it began to drive away. Hayama pushed past the guards and tried to run after, calling Souma's name in the meanwhile, but to no avail.

"He's gone..."  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much like the show I kinda wanna add the Souma/everyone...if not actual intent, just some flirting. Cos I ship him with almost everyone xD But my updating will be irregular so...once a "ship" appears in the chapter, I'll add it to the tags.


End file.
